The purpose of the K01 application is to broaden the scope of the applicant's research and equip her with advanced knowledge and skills in exercise science and dementia care. This award will provide the applicant with training in movement science, physical activity/exercise assessment and interventions, qualitative research methodology, and collaborative clinical research in order to become an independent nurse researcher. The applicant will also develop skills in working with persons with dementia and their caregivers in order to develop and test patient-centered, caregiver-assisted interventions. The principal learning activities will include coursework and formal education, interaction with mentors and consultants, exposure to sponsor's research projects, and participation and presentation at seminars and scientific conferences. The purpose of the proposed research project is to determine the effectiveness of a 16-week randomized controlled trial (RCT) of a Caregiver Assisted Tai Chi (CATC) intervention on physical and motivational outcomes of both a person with Alzheimer's Disease (AD) and a caregiver. CATC is a dyadic exercise program in which a person with AD (n=15), will undergo an adapted Tai Chi program together with his/her caregiver (n=15). A wait-listed control group of persons with AD (n=15) along with their caregivers (n=15) will be provided with a 16-week social interaction intervention and then receive Tai Chi training. CATC is feasible based on the candidate's pilot work. This award will further that work as an RCT and by exploring factors that enable participation of the persons with AD and the caregivers in the interventions. This research will yield valuable information regarding effective interventions aimed at improving functional mobility and activity levels in older adults with AD. Data obtained from this project will be used to refine the protocol and develop an application for a larger RCT to be submitted during the final year of the proposed three year award period.